Septon Merryweather
Septon Franklyn Merryweather was the second eldest son of the former Lord Merryweather and a Septon of the Faith. He serves as a member of the Most Devout. Appearance & Personality Standing at an average height of 5'7", Franklyn could neither be considered thin like his fasting brothers, 'nor rotund like those few in the Most Devout more prone to vice. Always well-kept and impeccably groomed, he was a man of perfectly mild nature and bearing and had a soft sense of humour to go with every lesson and bit of teaching he gave. His silvery hair still showed some spots of its former dark colour, but for the most part he had given in to the signs of aging that some fought so desperately to avoid. While he did wear the robes and signs of his rank, he never went to excess. And though his services were steeped in the tradition of the Seven, with precious incenses, fine vestments filigreed with precious stone or cloth-of-gold and silver, outside of the Sept he wore the relatively simple robes of his office. History Youth House Merryweather has always had a history of being a rich and prosperous house; its lands are fertile, its people not wanting for food, and it also seemed from history that the Lady Merryweather was always blessed with a certain fecundity. It was this final blessing which led to their second eldest son putting aside the life of a noble for the cloth of the Clergy. Indeed, he felt no guilt in doing so, his four younger brothers and an equal number of sisters would no doubt carry on the mantle of nobility well enough, for Franklyn had early found his love...And it was a love in the Faith. But that is not to say that he shunned the life of a noble while he still lived it. Indeed, he would attend the feasts, the revelries, he would sip of wine and other fine drinks and enjoy fine food. But he would never indulge to excess, as so many others seemed to. It was noted, even during this time however that he had a way with others. Though he was not undhandsome, it was certainly less his looks and more his kindly, soft, and charming demeanour which won him friends. He seemed to have a way of putting others, even those going against him, at ease, and it was not uncommon for him to begin a conversation with some small joke or humorous tidbit. But still, soon enough the calling kept growing, and he eventually petitioned his father for permission to join the Faith naught but three days before he was supposed to be knighted in Merryweather's Sept. Though at first reluctant at the thought of losing his second eldest son, the Lord Merryweather was aware of just how beneficial it could be to have a relation within the Faith, and unbeknownst to Franklyn, his relatively quick rise was often helped along by his father. The Teacher Franklyn found his love twice within the Faith. The first was in its beautiful services, its rituals and ceremonies. He soon had memorized almost every form and function of the various Rites about Westeros, and even some of the antiquated, no longer used ones from the earliest days. And though he reveled in the beauty and incense, in the vestments and finery...He did so only in the Sept, where he believed it was proper. To him, the excess of some of his brothers who would parade about openly when not performing some religious function was akin to vice. His second love, and his most true though, came in teaching, especially the teaching of children. Much of his time he set aside to going to various Septs across Oldtown, and after devesting of his glorious garments into the simple garb of a Septon he would sit in the front of the Sept surrounded by the children and adults, and simply teach. He taught of course only orthodox teachings, but he did so calmly, kindly, and lovingly. Indeed his circuits soon extended through a good portion of the Southern Reach, and the folk would grow excited when it was time for Septon Merryweather's visit. These trips of course grew shorter after his ascension to the Most Devout, but he still did his best to perform them. The Break But then, then oh brothers came that most fateful of days, when the Faith which had stood so strongly in the past finally found itself rent, not in twain but in three different ways. For a man of orthodoxy there was no alternative, no other way, the Unionist cause was the way to go. But he did not take up a mantle so openly zealous of some others. Yes, to him it was clear the schismatics needed reform, needed to abandon their ways...But one did so through teaching, through kindness, and not through the sword. This has brought him into some disagreement with the new High Septon, The Tenacious One as well as a few of the Warrior's Sons he found himself the Chaplain of. Yet so far reason had won the day, though with tensions rising... ...How long can reason and gentle conversation last? Present Day Septon Merryweather has travelled with the High Septon to Harrenhal for the Council of the Trident. Category:Reachman Category:The Faith of the Seven